Road Trip
by Cap'n Scurvy Gums
Summary: Harry takes Hermione for a drive. Oneshot. Story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The best day of her life**

'Miss Granger, a Mr Potter is here to see you.' Hermione Granger heard her secretary, Lisa say. She looked up at the sound of her boyfriend's name. She had been expecting Harry; he had said that they would be going somewhere special today. She had gotten off early at the Ministry for it. Hermione worked in the Department of Mysteries, Harry, was Head Auror.

'Alright, thank you Lisa.' She said, arranging her desk. Lisa nodded, and left. A moment later, Harry entered.

'Ready to go?' He asked, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione nodded.

'Just about,' She said, grabbing her wand. With it, she transfigured her work robes into something more comfortable; a t-shirt and a pair of capri's. 'Okay,' She said, smiling. Harry grinned back, and took her arm.

'You're going to love this,' he said. They made their way outside, smiling and waving at various people they knew, until they had made it to Harry's Ferrari.

He opened the door for her, and she got in smiling.

'How very gentleman like of you,' She said, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. He grinned.

'Only the best for you,' He said with a wink, after he had gotten in his own seat. 'Wait, you don't have to use the washroom, do you?' He asked. Hermione shook her head.

'So, where are we going?' She asked casually. Harry shook his head.

'Ah, that is for me to know, and for you to find out.' He said, smiling mischievously. She just smiled. Hermione supposed she just had to wait to see this big surprise.

Harry drove them through Muggle London, and out to a highway. Again, Hermione wondered where they were going. She had thought they were just staying in London.

Harry turned left at an intersection, where the road was not paved anymore. They were now surrounded by trees. The road was a little bumpy, but it was nothing that Hermione couldn't handle.

They drove for about an hour when Hermione looked at her watch. It was 12:41 in the afternoon. She looked at Harry who was keeping his eyes on the road that was steadily getting bumpier.

'Erm, Harry?' Hermione asked tentatively. He looked up.

'Yes?' He asked, smiling.

'I erm, have to go to the bathroom…' She said, smiling guiltily. Harry sighed dramatically.

'Well, I suppose we can stop, but, I think you will have to use the bushes.' He said, looking around. They were completely surrounded by trees. Hermione shrugged. At least she didn't have to worry about Peeping Toms.

Hermione found a nice private space, free of poison ivy to do her business.

When she emerged, Harry was standing beside his car waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her.

'Alright, ready now?' He asked playfully. She nodded, smiling. With that, they both got back into the car and continued on their way.

A short while later, Hermione fell asleep, leaning her head against the window.

-xox-

SMACK!

Hermione awoke to a throbbing pain in the side of her head. She had hit it against the window. The car was driving fairly slowly, but they were hitting a lot of potholes, making the whole car jump. She looked to Harry, who was concentrating on the road. Hermione looked at her watch again. She had been asleep for roughly an hour.

It was getting pretty hot in the car, so she rolled down her windows. (Harry's air conditioning wasn't working at the moment, due to his and Ron's rowdy partying)

There was a nice breeze coming in, blowing the hair off her face.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise. It got louder and louder, until it was right by Hermione's ear. She swatted at it furiously. The buzzing continued. She was swarmed by Horseflies. Making a mad swat, she managed to get one. Hermione looked to Harry.

'Harry, how much longer until we get there?' She asked exasperatedly. These bugs were annoying. He just grinned and said;

'Not much longer,'

-xox-

"Not much longer" had turned into another two hours and counting. They were now deep into the woods, the road couldn't even be _called_ a road anymore, and the Horseflies had attacked Hermione with renewed vigor. She was getting extremely tense.

_This better be worth it,_ She thought bitterly. She sighed deeply, and tried to go back to sleep. It was in vain, however, as she couldn't ignore the sharp pinch she would get, every time a Horsefly decided to take a bite from her smooth skin.

-xox-

Harry looked at Hermione nervously. She had been getting very grumpy since they had started on this path. A friend had told him about it, but he honestly hadn't thought it would be this bad. He hoped she would forgive him by the time they reached their destination. His nerves wouldn't be able to handle it otherwise. They had been dating for almost two years, and she still managed to make his stomach fill with butterflies. He concentrated on the road again. It was starting to smooth out, which hopefully meant that they were almost there.

He slapped his arm where a Horsefly bit him. This was going to be a long trip, and he had no idea where the road ended.

-xox-

_One… Two…Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven… _Hermione counted the Horseflies she had killed. She really wished that they would reach their destination soon. They had been on the road for nearly five hours, and the road was getting steadily more narrow and bumpy.

A few minutes later, the road started getting wider. They kept driving when they saw a trailer park. Hermione looked to Harry. He took the hint, and pulled in so they could stretch their legs.

'Harry,' Hermione began exasperatedly. 'How much further until we get where we are going?'

Harry shifted uncomfortably. 'Well… er, I don't exactly know how much further. I didn't expect the road would be this long.' He said nervously. Hermione stared at him.

'You mean to say, that you don't even know how far this supposed place is?' She asked dangerously.

'Well, now, Hermione, sweetheart, please don't get mad, but… er… no.' Harry stuttered.

'URGH!' Hermione screeched angrily. 'I'm going back to the car!'

Harry exhaled loudly. Things were not going as planned.

-xox-

'Um, Hermione?' Harry asked tentatively, when they were back on the road. She didn't look up. 'Want to play a game?'

Hermione looked up.

'And what do you suggest we play Harry? _I spy?_' She asked coldly. Harry wasn't fool enough to answer.

The car was silent, save for the slapping of arms and legs. Hermione had her arms folded crossly in front of her chest.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… _

Hermione ignored the fly that was buzzing around her head.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… _

She made a swat for it.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… _

She swatted again, and missed.

_Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… _

'URGH!' She screamed, waving her arms madly.

'Er, Hermione? Are you okay?' Came Harry's voice. Hermione's anger bubbled.

'No, I am _not_ bloody well okay! You have a lot of nerves to ask me if I'm okay! You're the one who wanted to drag me on this stupid trip in the first place! And you ask if I'm _okay_?!' She shouted, breathing heavily.

Harry cowered. He decided then, not to say anymore, and focused on the road.

They drove in silence for a while, until they saw a burgundy truck on the side of the dirt path. Harry pulled over and got out. Hermione could see him talking to the people in the truck. The lady inside pointed up the road, not talking loud enough for Hermione to hear her. Harry nodded gratefully and climbed back into his red Ferrari.

'Harry, what did the lady say?' Hermione asked, once they were on the road again.

'Oh, just that our destination is in about ten minutes,' He said with a grin.

Hermione's brain clicked. _Destination? Ten minutes?_

'Really?' Hermione asked? Harry nodded.

_Finally,_ She thought.

They drove for a few more minutes, when Harry pulled them onto the side of the road and got out. He went to the other side to help Hermione out.

'Close your eyes Hermione,' He said softly into her ear. She did, and his hands covered her eyes.

Slowly, he started to walk with her.

They walked for about five minutes, when Harry spoke.

'Here, Hermione, sit down,' And he guided her into a chair. Hermione hoped it was bug-free. 'Keep your eyes closed,' He said, bringing his hands away from her face. She felt him move away.

'Okay, open them,' He said, from somewhere in front of them.

They were sitting at a table for two, in the sand of the most beautiful beach Hermione had ever seen. There was a candle on the table, and plates filled with their favourite food. Hermione guessed that Harry had conjured them, for they were steaming slightly. She smiled.

'Oh, Harry, you went to all this trouble for me?' She asked, feeling very guilty for shouting at him. He nodded, grinning.

'Well, shall we eat?' Harry asked sweetly. Hermione nodded, and they ate their meal. It was delicious.

When they were finished, Hermione made to get up. Harry stopped her.

'Wait, Hermione, it's not over yet.' He said, guiding her back to her seat.

'What else could there be?' She asked, smiling. He just smiled.

'Watch,' He said, looking to the water.

The sun had started to set. If Hermione had thought the beach was beautiful before, it was nothing to how it was now.

The pinky-orange colour of the sky highlighted the water, making it sparkle. The clouds framed the sun perfectly. It was truly amazing.

That was when Hermione noticed Harry getting up from his seat. He walked toward her and kneeled in front of her. Taking her hand, he pulled out a small box.

Hermione gasped.

'Hermione, will you marry me?' Harry asked her, eyes sparkling, reminding her of the water.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She couldn't breathe, she was so happy. She had tears in her eyes.

Unable to say anything, she nodded, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, grinning madly. He picked her up and spun her around, giving her a kiss on the lips.

This day – even with the trouble it took to get here – had been the best day of Hermione Granger's life.

-xox-


End file.
